1990 EDITH - Articulated Soft Standing 18" WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE 66062
This Gotz Play Doll EDITH was produced in 1990; she measures 46cm/18" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 66062. She has "ROOTED," long, slightly curly brown hair with slightly curly bangs; her hair is worn down with a pink side bow. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN and have an UNKNOWN eye design. She is an articulated, WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as an ARTICULATED'' "SOFT STANDING" DOLL''' (or "Weichgelenkstehpuppe") due to its "JOINTED" or ARTICULATED vinyl shoulders and hips, which allow '''''it to sit/stand unaided. (see Articulated Dolls) and SOFT STANDING body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth like that used in a Weichstehpuppe doll). Weichgelenkstehpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some Weichgelenkstehpuppes will have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market; Kanekalon wig dolls tend to slightly be worth more than rooted haired dolls. Catalog Information *Doll Name: EDITH *Year Produced: 1990 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 63062 *Height in cm/inches: 46cm/18" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): ARTICULATED SOFT STANDING DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: Gotz 120/15' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with slightly curly bangs. *Hair Description: Long, slightly curly brown hair with slightly curly bangs; hair is worn down with a pink side bow. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips' *'Articulation Types: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or manually rotate only. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATED SOFT BODY DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as ARTICULATED SOFT BODY DOLLS or WEICHGELENKPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; ball-jointed shoulders and hips, and for their ability to sit/stand unaided, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed hips that articulate their vinyl legs; therefore, the entire leg is moveable/poseable from the rest of their torso. These dolls are able to sit/stand on their own and do not require help (such as from a doll stand). *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed shoulders that articulate their vinyl arms; therefore, the entire arm is to move and hold a pose. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will have either a vinyl or a cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of manual rotation within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. TRIVIA: *In 1988, these dolls were previously named WEICHGELENKPUPPE, which in the catalog was defined, in English, to mean "SOFT ARTICULATED DOLL". *In 1989, that English definition of WEICHGELENKPUPPE was changed; it was now defined, in English, to mean "ARTICULATED, SOFT BODY DOLL". *In 1990, both the doll name and its definition changed: the letters "STEH" was added to the Weichgelenkpuppe to become WEICHGELENK'STEH'PUPPE, and it is now defined as "ARTICULATED, SOFT STANDING DOLL." *Did you know that these are the same body types used by the American Girl dolls? Yup - it's true! Gotz originally created the first three American Girl Dolls for Pleasant Company in 1986, and these body types are still being produced by Gotz today! Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Weichgelenkstehpuppe = Articulated Soft Standing Doll Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:18" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Articulated Soft Body Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Soft Articulated Doll Category:Gotz 120/15 Category:Rooted Hair Dolls